In the fast food industry it is desirable to utilize protective packages for carry-out orders in the form of collapsed containers which are readily erected into their final shape by the simple expedient of unfolding a flattened paperboard blank. While such containers are available in the art for single compartment groupings of food and the like there is a need in the art for such packages which will carry a container of beverage and maintain that beverage container isolated from the food and other items in the package. It is also desirable to effect this adaptability of an erectable pre-collapsed container which will visibly display the beverage container from outside the food container so that point of purchase advertising on the containers is readily discernible. Further, in establishments where different beverages are served in containers which are characteristic of a particular beverage the visibility of the beverage container serves to identify the particular order within a container to an ultimate group of recipients.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel fast food carry-out package having a beverage container compartment defined therein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a carry-out package for fast foods and the like which includes a partitioned receiving chamber for a container of beverage and which partitions that container of beverage from the other contents of the carry-out package.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an erectable pre-collapsed container for carry out foods and a container of beverage in which one corner of the erectable package is inwardly deformable to provide a pocket for receiving and maintaining the container of beverage in a stable position within the carry out container but partitioned from the other items therein.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the invention.